


The Perfect Drink

by modestroad



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestroad/pseuds/modestroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whiskey makes Regina horny as hell and gives her the stamina of a long distance swimmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Drink

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to Dark's Queen for her help.

**Whiskey**

Whiskey makes Regina horny as hell and gives her the stamina of a long distance swimmer. 

During Regina’s whiskey induced marathons, Emma is usually on all fours, trying so hard not to scream and wake up Henry (when the boy is sleeping in the next room) or so loud that the neighbors call her dad or whoever is on duty that night. Regina, of course, is in no state of mind to care. She rotates her hips, stretching Emma’s walls, and smacks a butt cheek before thrusting deep inside the blonde, stopping only when Emma can’t help but let a moan escape her lips. One hand finds Emma’s clit and rubs at a pace that has the other woman on the brick of an orgasm in seconds before she stops again only to start all over.

Emma never lasts long, coming hard in minutes, knees and hands giving in and she’s face down on the pillow with the brunette still inside her, laughing, whispering words to her ear that Emma didn’t know the Queen knew how to write, let alone pronounce. Then, Regina starts to move again, slowly, giving the blonde enough time to recover for the second, but not last, round. 

Emma is sore the next morning, but the smile doesn’t drop from her face all day.

 

**Wine**

Wine mellows Regina down to the point where Emma wonders if the other woman even wants to have sex with her in the first place. 

She kisses Emma lazily, almost lethargically, both hands playing with the blonde’s tits until Emma has to take Regina’s hands between hers and moves them to where she wants them. The Queen is uncharacteristically passive, letting Emma do as she wants, a lazy smile on her face as Emma rocks her hips with unsatisfied lust.

Regina licks her lips and watches her hand disappear inside Emma’s thong. Her middle finger finds the blonde’s clit and starts a lazy rubbing, driving the sheriff insane with need. She kisses Emma again, her lips travelling down Emma’s throat before finding that vein in the blonde’s neck Regina loves to suck.

With the same lazy pace, she adds another finger, and when both fingers are wet enough (usually by that time Emma yells at her that she’s wet, and fuck, she wants to come) she enters the blonde and Emma throws her head back with relief because finally she can do what she wanted to do from the minute Regina walked in the room with that stupid lazy smile of hers: come.

Emma fucks herself while Regina’s obsession with her neck vein grows (Emma has to ask her one of these days) and soon she’s coming all over Regina’s fingers.

It’s not her strongest orgasm ever, and the minute she goes to clean herself, Regina falls asleep, not giving Emma the chance to return the favour.

 

**Bourbon**

Bourbon ensures fun times in Regina and Emma’s bedroom.

The brunette finds everything funny; from the way one of Emma’s breasts is a little smaller than the other to the candy pink colour of Emma’s underwear. In her defense, Emma didn’t expect to get laid today.

Regina giggles (Regina giggles?) and Emma has to cover her mouth with her hand before they wake up Henry. When Regina tries to get out of her skirt, she loses her balance and a new set of giggles start, and this time Emma joins her.

It’s not often that Emma sees Regina laugh, and despite the continuing teasing of her tits, she hugs the other woman, feeling protective and all kinds of stuff inside. And of course, Regina finds that funny and starts to laugh again, dry humping Emma while doing so.

 

**Tequila**

Tequila has a peculiar effect on Regina; unlike most people, tequila doesn’t make her lose her clothes, but rather turns her into some pathetic creature Emma has a hard time recognizing as her girlfriend. 

The first two shots have Regina laughing and moving closer to Emma until her personal space and Emma’s is one. The third one moves her to a booth as far away from everyone as possible, and if Emma doesn’t find her in time before she has that fourth shot…well, let’s say that Regina never has more than three shots of tequila.

There is no sex after tequila, much to Emma’s dismay because tequila _does_ make Emma lose her clothes. Instead of great drunk sex, they have hours of trying to reassure Regina that she’s not a failure and maybe some people would be glad if she died, but the two people that love her wouldn’t.

So, yeah, tequila is off limits.

Of course, no one says that Emma can’t drink it.

 

**Absinthe**

Emma doesn’t let Regina drink absinthe often and she rarely buys it. 

She doesn’t like the way Regina looks at her when she’s drunk on absinthe. One time, when Emma was in a family that semi-cared about their foster kids, they took a trip to the zoo. After an hour of wandering around the different cages, they stopped in front of the cage holding the tigers. 

Emma, being brave and stupid from a lack of years, went just a few steps closer to have a better view. Most tigers were sunbathing or licking their fur, but there was one tiger, the oldest of the ambush, that was pacing up and down the cage, never resting, never stopping for more than a few seconds.

Emma couldn’t take her eyes away from her. The tiger looked straight at her and Emma took a few steps back because she knew, even at that age, that if the tiger had the chance, she would kill Emma. That tiger didn’t forget what she was, never forgot the taste of fresh, hot blood in her mouth and Emma saw that in her eyes.

Regina reminds her of that tiger; her eyes are darker than Emma has ever seen, and even if Emma is not afraid that Regina will harm her, she is afraid of what Regina will do next. She has tamed the tiger, but the tiger hasn’t forgotten her true nature. 

When Regina drives her nails down Emma’s back hard enough to draw blood, Emma lets a small scream and tries to hug the other woman; maybe if she keeps her close enough, Regina won’t lose herself more.

It always surprises Emma how fast the other woman can move when she wants to. Regina grabs both her hands before Emma can even make a move. Regina’s thrusts are fast and deep, both women are soaked with sweat, both are breathing hard, yet Regina doesn’t give them a minute to rest.

She takes one nipple between her teeth and bites hard. Emma’s whole body tenses, and when Regina lets the nipple free, Emma comes hard, tears running down her face; Regina never stops until she comes too.

Regina doesn’t drink absinthe often.

 

**Southern Comfort**

Emma has come to the conclusion that SoCo is a combination of wine and bourbon to her girlfriend. 

Regina gets really sloppy, and somehow, forgets that she’s been sharing a bed with Emma for over three years now, asking questions that a sober Regina wouldn’t ask. For example, does Emma like having her clit sucked?

One time Emma said no and spent five minutes watching the confusion on Regina’s face. 

Regina also forgets how to kiss and gives Emma big, wet kisses that leave the other woman wanting more. When she finally finds Emma’s entrance, her moves are, well, sloppy. She loses her pace a lot and stops when Emma screams not to.

In the end, Emma turns her over and rides her until both women come.

 

**Calvados**

In Emma’s opinion, Regina doesn’t get drunk with Calvados often enough. And judging by her reaction to it, she certainly should more.

Regina kisses Emma softly at first, taking the blonde’s lower lip between her teeth and biting gently before turning her attention back to simply kissing until both women are out of breath and red in the face.

Smiling softy, she trace small circles around Emma’s breasts, her nails scratching just the right way over the other woman’s nipples and Emma lets out a deep moan. Regina’s mouth claims more kisses from Emma’s lips, her hands never stopping playing with the blonde’s nipples, squeezing softly, then hard, then softly again. Emma’s nipples are hard enough to cut wood under her touch, yet Regina takes her time teasing, squeezing, licking, biting, doing everything in her power to make the other woman feel good, and only when Emma hips start to move of their own accord, only then does Regina go down on her.

Like with Emma’s breasts, Regina takes her time; she runs her fingers up and down, massaging Emma’s outer lips , a move that mimics with her tongue soon after. Then she does the same with the inner lips, making sure never to touch Emma’s clit until she hears the sheriff’s cries of passion.

The blonde is wet when Regina enters one finger, stretching the walls before adding another. She moves her fingers up and down, applying more and more pressure to the walls until she feels the first spasm around her fingers. Only then does she let her tongue touch Emma’s clit, swirling her tongue over it, slowly accelerating the motion. 

Emma’s hands are on her head, fingernails hurting her scalp, but she doesn’t stop; she wraps her lips around Emma’s clit, drawing it into her mouth and sucks, her fingers never stopping.

With a loud groan, Emma comes hard.

Later, when she can think again, she reminds herself to buy more Calvados for Regina.


End file.
